<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playtime Romance by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469289">Playtime Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Hot Stuff Steve Rogers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muscles for Days, Parent Tony Stark, Stony Bingo, Thirsting Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy, come ON,” the little voice squealed as he tried to pull his dad with both hands away from the play structure.</p><p>But his dad was frozen in place. His eyes trained on the monkey bars, and specifically the blond athletic man that was using them to do pull ups.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playtime Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Cap-Iron Man Bingo, round 1. Square Y1 - Ball.</p><p>Special thanks to AvengersNewB for the beta and cheer on this fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, come <em>ON</em>,” the little voice squealed as he tried to pull his dad with both hands away from the play structure.</p><p>But his dad was frozen in place. His eyes trained on the monkey bars, and specifically the blond athletic man that was using them to do pull ups. He was openly gaping at the man, who thankfully was too busy concentrating on the exercise to notice him.</p><p>The little hands pulled again, another scream of <em>Daddy</em> coming from the little voice, this time making the blond look over, and making Tony turn quickly towards his son.</p><p>“I heard you kiddo, goodness gracious!” Tony picked up his son, trying not to look over at the blond. “Are you sure you don’t want to go on the slide instead? Or the swings?”</p><p>“No! I want to go play with my ball.” He wiggled in his hold, trying to get down and making it harder for Tony to hold on to the feisty almost-not-a-toddler-anymore.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Let’s go, Pete.” Tony looked back one last time towards the play structure, trying not to pout as he walked behind Peter towards the soccer pitch.</p><p>They played for a while, kicking the small Paw Patrol ball around, Tony almost forgetting about the earlier sight that had him melting in the Spring weather like it was the middle of July, until movement caught his eye. Sure enough, Adonis man was back and running a lap around the soccer field. He was at the opposite end of the soccer pitch in no time, Peter completely oblivious to another soul within their vicinity. Tony tried to concentrate on his son, but by God was this man ever hard to not focus on between the perfect Ray Ban aviator shades, and a wardrobe consisting of a too-tight long-sleeve gym shirt, and shorts that left little to the imagination when it came to showing off muscular thighs that the brunette would kill to have wrapped around –</p><p>“OW!” Tony was quickly pulled out of his daydream by the soft ball hitting him square on the forehead. “You have incredibly accurate aim for a 4-year-old, kiddo.”</p><p>“Sorry Daddy,” Peter exclaimed as he ran towards him. He reached his dad and pulled on his hand gently. “I kiss it better.”</p><p>Tony smiled fondly at his son, always astounded by how sweet he could be. He kneeled so Peter could reach his forehead, which he kissed with an overabundance of sound effects just as hot blond reached their end of the field. Tony didn’t fail to notice the smile that crept up on his lips as he looked at them, a slight blush creeping on his face when he finally saw Tony looking back at him.</p><p>“There you are! I’ve been looking all over the park for you two.”</p><p>The child squealed in delight and ran towards the woman that had just arrived, Tony following slowly behind.</p><p>“Mind if I tap out for a minute?” Tony called out to Pepper, as he pointed to the table where she’d dropped their things.</p><p>“You go sit, I’ve got him,” she replied with a laugh.</p><p>Tony headed towards the picnic table and noticed how conveniently placed it was with a perfect view of the play structure… where the man of his dreams was back to doing pull-ups again. Tony knew he had a type: blond hair, blue eyes, and muscles for days. And so far, hot stranger fit 2 of 3 of his fantasy. Tony sat himself strategically, phone in hand, looking like he was working away on the device, but truly looking over it towards the monkey bars. God bless whoever had thought installing those in the park would be good for the kids. Tony wished he could send them donuts for life in that moment.</p><p>The blond clearly had a routine going. He’d do pull ups, rest, lean against the stairs leading to the slides and do push ups, rest again, then reverse push ups, another break, he’d do hang upside down on bars and do crunches, rest some more, and start over. Every now and then, after a few rounds through his jungle gym work out, he’d go sprint a lap around the soccer field. This went on for a solid 30 minutes. 30 whole minutes of Tony accomplishing no work at all, except memorizing the way the beautiful specimen in front of him moved. How the muscles in his arms and legs bulged and twitched with the strain of the exercises. How his breath was getting a bit more laboured with every rep, making his magnificent pecs bob under that amazingly tight shirt. The way he couldn’t help but count what looked like an 8-pack under said shirt when the stranger used it to wipe sweat starting to form at his brow, because of course he’d thought to tuck it in while he did crunches. With every movement and effort, Tony noticed another curve of muscle he hadn’t before, from the broad shoulders and strong back all the way down to his calves. God, he would need a cold shower soon if he didn’t focus on his emails.</p><p>When the stranger came back from one last sprint, stopping near the table where Tony sat, panting lightly as he looked at his fitness tracker, Peter decided to practice his accuracy again, and clocked him right behind the head with the ball. The man startled, and turned towards the toddler, who hid behind the red head he was playing with.</p><p>“Oh shit, I am so sorry,” Tony exclaimed as he got up and walked towards the man, who had picked up the ball. “He really has scary precision at the worst times.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ve been hit with worse,” the blond flashed him a smile as he gently squeezed the ball, as if to prove it was really not that bad, but only proceeded to make Tony want that hand squeezing his ass instead.</p><p>“Pete, can you come apologize please?” Tony called out to him, the small head of brown curls poking out from behind Pepper, before walking slowly to his dad.</p><p>“I’m sorry daddy, it was an accident,” Peter mumbled as he crumpled in his dad’s arms, Tony having crouched down to hug the obviously upset child.</p><p>“I know it was, baby. But it’s still nice to apologize,” Tony explained patiently.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir,” Peter mumbled again, this time looking up at the stranger who squatted down as well so he could be eye level with Peter.</p><p>“It’s okay, little man. You are strong! Almost knocked me out with that shot,” the stranger added, making Peter giggle, and wasn’t that sexy as fuck, Tony thought. “Those are cute puppies on your ball,” he added as he handed it back to Peter.</p><p>“That’s the Paw Patrol!” Peter exclaimed, Tony knowing this may end up in an hour-long chat about the dog rescue team and the purse chicken.</p><p>“I have a puppy at home too. His name is Cap, he kinda looks like that one,” the hot stranger added, prompting Peter to start on about what each pup did and how they saved the town they lived in constantly. The gorgeous blond didn’t look annoyed as Peter rambled on, exclaiming at all the right times like it was the most riveting story he had ever heard.</p><p>“Hey Pete, I think Pep might be getting bored over there, wanna go back to playing with her?” Tony offered after the toddler had started repeating the same thing he’d originally started with. Peter didn’t answer, just started running towards Pepper, who grabbed him at a run and twirled him around, making both men smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry about him… he gets very excited about cartoon pup superheroes,” Tony explained, turning to the hot man.</p><p>“It’s fine, I get how it can be. I’m Steve by the way,” hot stranger turned and offered him his hand, lifting his sunglasses as he did, and there it was. The perfect trifecta, as the most amazingly blue eyes shone bright in the sun, causing Tony to take in a long, deep breath before he said anything he would regret, but wow, were those ever blue.</p><p>“Tony,” he replied, shaking the strong hand Steve had offered. “And, the munchkin is Peter.”</p><p>“He’s really sweet,” Steve answered.</p><p>“Thanks, he’s something else sometimes,” Tony replied with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry I took over the whole play structure, by the way. I’m new to the area, and still need to find an actual gym. I spotted this place when I was out walking the dog this morning… anyways, I just feel bad.”</p><p>“No no, trust me, if he wanted to be on there, he would have found a way to make you move. He’s pretty persuasive.” Tony looked back towards Steve, who blushed again, and damn was that another absolutely amazing sight on him. “Where did you move from?” Tony finally asked, not sure why he felt the need to make small talk, but also not wanting Steve to leave.</p><p>“Boston, actually. Lived in Brooklyn when I was younger though, so not completely new to the city.”</p><p>“No way! Went to school in Boston,”</p><p>“Nice, I just graduated myself,”</p><p>Tony eyed him suspiciously. He definitely looked like he was younger than him, but he couldn’t be THAT young…</p><p>“Was in the army for a while,” Steve answered upon seeing Tony’s expression. “Came back and decided to go back to college. The whole ‘follow your passion’ thing. So yeah, was a bit older than the class average let’s say.”</p><p>“Ah, makes sense then.” Tony answered, looking down at his feet, unsure what to say next. He noticed Steve looking at Pepper and Peter playing tag now, his lips twitching into a sweet smile. “I know this may sound a bit presumptuous, and I’m sorry in advance. But, if you want, I can get you her number you know.”</p><p>Steve looked at him puzzled. “I’m… I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I just – shit. You were looking over, and I thought maybe you were checking Pepper out, cause she is really cute. I just put my foot in my mouth horribly, didn’t I? You’re probably married, or something. Damn it, I am so sorry,” Tony rambled on.</p><p>“Tony, it’s okay,” Steve chuckled. “I’m not married. And, Pepper? Just not my type…” he finished, the pink hue colouring his cheeks again. “I actually thought she might be with you. I mean <em>with</em> you…”</p><p>“Oh…” Tony answered. “No, Pepper is our nanny. Well, Pete’s nanny. And my unofficial personal assistant in the process. She’s not my type either…”</p><p>“I um… might be my turn to be presumptuous, but uh, would love it if you’d maybe want to grab a coffee sometime? Well, show me where one grabs a coffee around here,” Steve asked, looking shy and so freaking adorable as he rubbed his hand behind his neck and bit his lip.</p><p>“I’d love that, actually. Lots of fantastic places around here. And not just coffee either,” Tony replied, smiling at Steve.</p><p>“I like the sound of that. Options are always good,” Steve smiled back, broader and pleased at Tony’s response.</p><p>“Actually, wanna –“ and once again, the damn ball hit him on the side of the head.</p><p>“Sorry daddy!” he heard his son shout.</p><p>“Might be better for both of our heads if we get out of here soon,” Tony answered, rubbing at his temple. “I have a bit of time before I need to head to the office?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d be okay with that,” Steve replied.</p><p>“Just need to let Pepper know. I’ll be right back.” Tony started walking towards the soccer pitch, walking backwards a few steps so he could keep looking at Steve, hoping this wasn’t all some weird dream. When he finally reached her, she just raised an eyebrow at him, knowing him too well by now.</p><p>“So, are you finally going to leave for the office? Thought that’s why you needed me today?” she asked cheekily.</p><p>“It’s my company, I’m allowed to not show up on time… I’ll make it for my meeting, don’t worry,” he grumbled, not a hint of malice in his tone. “But I am heading off now. Call my cell if there’s anything.” He turned towards Peter, holding out his arms to hug him before heading back towards Steve.</p><p>“Can you ask him if I can meet his puppy next time?” Peter half whispered, half shouted in his ear, making Pepper laugh.</p><p>“I can certainly ask him,” Tony answered as he kissed the top of his head. And boy did he wish there would be a next time too. Many, many more next times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly happened cause of a hot dude doing pull ups at the park across from my house this week as I was unloading my groceries. And, it worked really well with the 'Ball' prompt, really ;)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Author thrives greatly on kudos and comments ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>